


［原創］潮生

by jam_jam_shark



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原創短篇小說
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_jam_shark/pseuds/jam_jam_shark
Summary: 大海，和屬於他的天使的夏日奇譚。





	［原創］潮生

**Author's Note:**

> 拿來投稿文學獎的，不過想做個紀念所以丟了上來。原創BL初體驗，蠻值得紀念的吧？

「你一定是在騙人，真正的天使才不是長這樣。」

「不然你覺得應該要長怎樣的？」他沒有因為男孩的無理取鬧而感到煩躁，只是順了順自己的頭髮，漫不經心的反問。而男孩轉過頭來，像十分鐘前做的一樣，瞪著圓亮的雙眼端詳他，像是要從裡到外看個透徹。這是一個有趣的循環，他很好奇要再重複幾遍男孩才能得出滿意的結論，也許男孩會先覺得膩了而放棄思考，搞不好他們這個難得悠閒的下午就耗在這了，雖然他完全不介意。

兩人的雙腳腳泡在水裡，好像唯有這裡不受夏日令人難耐的高溫侵蝕，涼透的水就像一方桃花源，小，但是足以暫時躲避亂世。他脫下自己濕透了的短袖上衣，跳進那汪桃花源裡，轉頭看向仍然認真思索的男孩說：「來吧。」隨後拉住男孩的手沉入水中。

水底沒有聲音，只有吐出的氣泡咕嚕著逃離他們。他在水中睜開眼，對上男孩的視線，逆著光讓他看不清楚表情。眼睛進水了會痛吧，於是他伸手讓男孩把眼睛闔上，自己也閉上了眼睛。他們用一種奇怪的姿勢相擁著，在豔陽的管制之外，不受任何束縛，肆無忌憚的感受對方在水中顯得鮮明、溫暖的體溫，還有寂靜之中格外明顯的心跳。

一、二、三⋯⋯

「我、我想到天使應該要長怎樣了！」

這次他們癱倒在陽光下，在短暫缺氧過後貪婪的喘著氣，毫不在意身後的泥土沾上濕透了的後背。他微微側過頭，看見男孩伸了個懶腰，一手撐著頭側過身來看他。靈動的眼睛轉了轉，他看見裡面盛滿了整個盛夏的活力，是眼睛裡進了大海？日出時波光粼粼的那種，他總能看著出神，總是，當然這次也不例外，但仔細看卻會發現其中混入一抹顯眼的紅。

「應該要有紅色的翅膀，是的，很鮮豔的紅色⋯⋯高貴又不會傲慢，頭上是芒星做的光環⋯⋯」

他隨著男孩興奮的話語勾勒出畫面——鮮豔的紅色、光芒、高貴。所以是熾天使嗎？原本腦海中的天使純白的翅膀在燃燒著，不，不對，火焰的紅並不是最鮮豔的，沾滿世間的煙火氣，不會是天使聖潔的顏色。

「你在想像那畫面嗎？」男孩輕笑著問。是的，他仍然閉著眼睛回答：「我正把光環從熾天使頭上搶下來，因為他才不是真正的天使⋯⋯」

聽見這樣一番回答的男孩這次放聲的大笑，笑得身體縮成一團又展開，然後抬手抹去眼角被擠出的淚水。他也跟著笑出來，兩人在地上幼稚的打鬧著，如同回到更早以前，笑聲更爲稚嫩的時期。直到天邊開始積起烏雲，壓迫著往他們飄來，雷聲遮蓋過他們越趨浮誇的笑聲，兩人才抓起地上的衣服逃往回家的路上。

泥巴路被他們踩出歪歪扭扭的痕跡，赤裸著腳，小腿濺上了夏天的餘穢，踩進水坑裡，狼狽的爬起來，然後再把手牽得更緊。他們一邊奔跑一邊毫無意義的大叫著，雜音被掩蓋在沉重的雨幕之後，於是他們又喊得更大聲，像瘋子一樣，但越像瘋子越好，這樣才不會招來奇怪的目光。這全部就只是一場毫無意義的比賽，臨時興起的，源於年輕氣盛而不願服軟的倔強。

他們在公車亭下等待雨停，凳子上的兩人沉默著把自己的衣服擰乾。被強行驅逐的水委屈的滴落在地板上，他這才突然發覺周圍出奇的安靜，像是雨幕連同聲音完全被隔絕在亭子外，蠻橫且無理的。仍不願停歇的雷聲也聽不見，只剩他們沉重的呼吸聲。

那是他們的第二個桃花源。


End file.
